Taken Models List
Roman Torchwick ;) In use *Loden Rhee - Kim Seokjin (Jin; BTS) *Nero Rossi - Byun Baekhyun (EXO) *ginger Jeo - Kim Taeyeon (SNSD) *Pepper Broderick - Kim Taehyung (BTS) *Leo Kim - Choi Si-won (Super Junior) *River Higanbana - Park Chanyeol (EXO) *Cerulean Mitchell - Zhang Yixing (Lay; EXO) *Olive Yi - Jo Kwon (2AM) *Sage Laing - Oh Sehun (EXO) *Rhythm noir - Kim Jong-dae (Chen; EXO) *Zaffre Nickelson - Kim Jong-in (Kai; EXO) *Wyn Pak(Wyn means white xD) - Park Ji Sun (NCT Dream) *Reolin Li - Bang Yongguk (B.A.P) (I got permission to use him.) *Lazuli Lantana Jeon Jungkook (BTS) Reserved *Exo (everyone in the group, including former, bar Do Kyungsoo) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *BTS (everyone in the group)(Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Daehyun (Sharing with Penny) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Chen Le (NCT) 00:38, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Neopolitan Adults #Emmelie de Forest (Russet Lauritsen) #Sidse Babett Knudsen (Iris Mikkelsen) #Birgitte Hjort Sorensen (Nevada Nielsen) #Isabelle Fuhrman (Vee Schneider) #Debrah Scarlett (Pyrrha Rasmussen) #Alison Brie (Sienna Andreassen) #Margot Robbie (Willow D'Ambrosio) #Shay Mitchell (Candice Bellerose) #Rooney Mara (Nerissa Schneider) #Anna Kendrick (Tawny Andersen) #Manuel Neuer (Gilbert Schweinsteiger) #Shailene Woodley (Anastasia Sakellarios) Students #Lena Meyer-Landrut (Valentina Willow) #Jung Eunji (Ebony Liang) shared with velvet <3 #Lee Ji Eun (Scarlett Jang and Arylice Calder) #Jamie-Lee Kriewitz (Kasch Vogel) #Nastya Kusakina (Linnéa Engström) #Francesca Michielin (Vienna Bianchi) #Alexandra Daddario (Bianca Adair) #India Eisley (Albion Chevalier) #Georgie Henley (Francesca Blanc) #Cara Delevingne (Ivy Callaghan) #Kathryn Prescott (Coral Kirkland) #Lucky Blue Smith (Grey Breckenridge) #Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Rowan Williams) #Lindsay Hansen (Ciara Ainsworth) #Sophie Turner (Tourmaline Kinevart) #Choi Sooyoung (Shade Abraxos) #Kim Hyuna (Laurel Thomas) #CL (2ne1) (Electra Knight) #Park Hyomin (Kale Blaze) #Kim Dahyun (Honolulu Song) #Yeri Velvet (Blu de Adel) #Moon Hyuna (Osmium Oceana) #Krystal Jung (Freylinia Brook) #Yulia Lipnitskaya (Yevgeniya Willow) Yang Xiao Long unless i like you, the answer is no. and if you don't respect that... you'll be on the receiving end of Ember Celica. #Nicole Munoz (Lillian Ayers) #Kate Mara (Reese Schneider) #Daisy Ridley (Cerise Lichtenburg) #Yumi Lambert (Bethesda Larsen + Tesla Watson) #Barbara Palvin (Maisie Argenta) #Teresa Oman (Melanie Baylon) #Emma Roberts (Azure Holland) #Meredith Foster (Marble Zeppelin) #Karlie Kloss (Beige Larsen - shared with nora) #Taissa Farmiga (Witt de Adel + Rain de Adel) #Pyper America Smith (Riptide Breckenridge) #Sky Ferreira (Glacier Christina) #Amanda Seyfried (Zinc Graham) #Crystal Reed (Thyme Winderfly) #Odeya Rush (Nutmeg Gallina) #Candice Swanepoel (Raisin Argenta) #Gisele Bündchen (Tulip Dala) #Magdalena Frackowiak (Quetzal Klein) #Simon Van Meervenne (Basalt Connor) #John Boyega (reserved) #Adam Driver (Metal Taylor) #Oscar Isaac (Lead Zeppelin) #Ash Stymest (reserved) #Xavier Serrano (reserved) #Doutzen Kroes (Tectonic Delaney) #Rainey Qualley (Anthea Sakellarios) Salem Please. Do... not... even... ask. I do not want to share. Sorry/not sorry. ---- #Bradley Cooper — Timberwolf Steele #Jennifer Lawrence — Lavandula Steele #Stephen James Hendry — Coby Moonstone #Emilia Clarke — Magenta Vermillion #Kate Upton — Alice Blue Arendt #Domhnall Gleeson — Nickel Morley #Chloë Grace Moretz — Evening Snow #Gigi Hadid — Lilac Corseli #Selena Gomez — Melania Brimstone #Jack Huston — Heliotrope Sutton #Cora Keegan — Ursula Orso #Diego Boneta — Royal Chambers #Adam Lambert — Rufous Walker #Alden Ehrenreich — Tyrian Bailey #Charles Michael Davis — Diesel Deegan #Seol-Hyun Kim (Seolhyun) — Glitter Greenwood #Sam Claflin — Ecru Snow #Astrid Bergès-Frisbey — Veridiana "Diana" Hargreave #Josh Beech — Perseus Sakellarios #Alex Meraz — Dylan Connor #Natalie Portman — Uilani Connor #Alexandra Shipp — Peach Skinner #Sofia Carson — Ita Willow #Francisco Lachowski — Aurelian Ayers #Lais Ribeiro — Teale Kirby #Paul Rudd — TBD (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Ezra Miller — TBD (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Ariana Grande — TBD (Reserved on 18:45, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Mac Miller — TBD (Reserved on 18:45, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Elden Henson — TBD (Reserved on 19:11, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Emeraude Toubia — TBD (Reserved on 19:41, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) #Grace Gealey — TBD (Reserved on 00:44, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Q'orianka Kilcher — TBD (Reserved on 01:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Michael B. Jordan — TBD (Reserved on 01:30, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Matt Dallas — Forrest Westbrook* (Reserved on 13:18, October 25, 2016 (UTC)) N O R A Sharing will depend from user to user ^3^ ---- #Tiera Skovbye — Hyacinth Lantana (Reserved on 03:50, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) — Kiku Higanbana (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kim Dani — Bluebell Marianas (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) — Kim Jinhai (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kiera Knightley — Yasmin Montblanc (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) — Lotus Borealis (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Zoe Kurzenkova — Raine Irys (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Alissa Skovbye — Líadan Ó Ciardha(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Gal Gadot — Alejandra Sakellarios (Reserved on 00:38, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Park Shin Hye — Lauren Jin (Reserved on 15:00, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Jessica Jung — Amaryllis Azalea (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Jung Jinyoung — Elysium Karst (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Roman) #James McAvoy — Daiquiri Martini (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Jennifer Ulrich — Julchen Beilschmidt (Reserved on 02:55, October 22, 2016 (UTC)) #Polina Gagarina — Satrina Willow (Reserved on 09:11, October 22, 2016 (UTC)) ---- #Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kirsten Maldonado (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Amber Heard (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Karlie Kloss (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Yang) #Haley Ramm (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Zachary Quinto (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Chris Pine (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Vini Uehara (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Katarzyna Konderak (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Sasha Pivovarova (Reserved on 00:35, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Cutiepiemarzia (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Bridget Satterlee (Reserved on 00:34, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Behati Prinsloo (Reserved on 00:36, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Hailee Steinfeld (Reserved on 00:39, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Kassi Smith (Reserved on 00:40, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Annasophia Robb (Reserved on 00:42, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Elizabeth Olsen (Reserved on 00:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) Ren #'Huin Saek Park'-JB aka Im Jaebum #'Popper Broderick'-Mark Tuan #'Pyro Mania'-Do Kyungsoo #'Ray Liang'- Jackson Wang #'Shadow Marx' - Cody Christian #'Saber Ryu'- Ok Taecyeon #'Rasperry Regalia' - Ailee #'Greyson Seok' - Kang Chanhee #'Chrome Ube' - Mark Lee #'Sinna Malachite' - Kim Jiwon aka Bobby #'Zill Brand' - Tyler James Williams #'Quin Harlens' - Kim Donghyuck aka Haechan #'Woody Blaze' - Lee Jooheon #'Umber Naighy' - Son Hyun woo aka Shownu #'Phoebus Sakellarios' - Dylan Sprayberry #'Nickel de Adel' - Jeon Wonwoo #'Ghost Canis Lupus' - Koo Junhoe #Lee Taeyong (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kwon Hyuk (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)~) #Kim Myungsoo (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Choi Seungcheol (reserved 20:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Nick Robinson (reserved 20:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Howon (reserved 05:47, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Jang Dongwoo (reserved 02:45, October 25, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Hongbin (reserved 06:22, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Jay Park B) (reserved 23:07, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Seokmin (reserved 23:08, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) Ruby Rose *Katherine McNarama - Regalia Unisonance *Mia Mitchell - Lisanna Nightshade *Taylor Swift - Navy Morrison Cinder #Joseph Gordon-Levitt (Zeev Connor) #Harry Shum Jr. (Valentine Faulkner) #Katie McGrath (Lilith Boisseau) #Natalie Dormer (Alena Blackburn) #Matthew Daddario (Niko Armstrong) #Lindsey Morgan (Indigo Connor) #Scarlett Leithold (Narcissa Wallace) #Vanessa Anela Moe (Bronwen Köhler) #Taissa Farmiga (Pandora Dahl) (shared w/ yang) #Kendall Jenner (Saffron Brandt) #Melina Martin (Amethyst Westbrook) #Sebastian Stan (Robin Thatcher) #Milou Sluis (Yvonne Thompson) #Taron Egerton (Maxwell Emerson) #Willa Holland (Teagan Reynolds) #Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) (shared w/ yang) #Zoella Sugg (Lavender Clark) #Jack Falahee (reserved - 18:50, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Amelia Zadro (Layla de Adel) #Lorena Sandu (Piper WIP) #Amanda Steele (Reyna Ayers) #Emma Engle (Sierra Whitesides) #Lilly Kruk (Emerald Faulkner) #Laneya Grace (Tessa Bellerose) #Maddie Ziegler (Amber Zeppelin) Emerald Sustrai #Lady Gaga - Reserved - 23:38, October 24, 2016 (UTC) #Nastya Kusakina - Reserved - 23:38, October 24, 2016 (UTC) #Tatianna - Reserved - 02:52, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Pyrrha Nikos No Sharing... Unless you feel like risking your life to ask. Unless, I'm already sharing with you, then you only need to ask for any model-sharing. Thank you! ---- In Use #Alex Pettyfer - Evzen Sakellarios #Danielle Campbell - Terra Johnson #Elle Fanning - Dove Brambleheart #Liana Liberato - Lillian White #Gabriella Wilde - Kali Willow #Britt Robertson - Fern Connor #Lily Collins - Hazel Yarrow #Odette Yustman/Annable - Nightingale Hunt #Claire Holt - Rosalie White #Anna Popplewell - Diamond Ayers #Hunter Parrish - Eagle Cliffe #Eric Dane - Briar Thorne Reserved #Shelley Hennig - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Adelaide Kane - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Madeline Carroll - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) - Shared with Jaune #Teresa Palmer - (Reserved: 20:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Georgie Henley - (Reserved: 20:43, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) - Shared with Neo #Lucas Till - (Reserved: 20:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Lindsey Stirling - (Reserved: 20:47, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Meredith Foster - (Reserved: 04:40, October 22, 2016 (UTC)) Jaune I'm probably open to sharing. If you ask first. If you don't, the answer will be a resounding no. ---- #Anthony Mackie - Phoenix Brand #Hunter Hayes - Festus De Palma #Hill Harper - Sabellius Drago #Asa Butterfield - Reed Ashworth #Jacob Artist - Marinus Hansen #Ryan Guzman - Maurice Couture #Ansel Elgort - Nemo Hawkins #Jack Harries - Basil Burke #Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor #Liam Hemsworth - Mars Irvin #Mason Cook - Elder Duante #Colin Ford - Neptune Irvin #Patrick Dempsey - Basilius Sakellarios #Jake T. Austin - Rajah Ayers #Madeline Carroll (shared with Pyrrha) - Dahlia Sakellarios #Theo James - Abito Willow #Scotty McCreery Reserved: 19:55, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Easton Corbin Reserved: 19:55, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Josh Hutcherson Reserved: 00:47, October 15, 2016 (UTC) #Micheal B. Jordan Reserved: 00:47, October 15, 2016 (UTC) #Jake Gyllenhaal Reserved: 00:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) #Alex O'Loughlin Reserved: 00:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Penny! I will only share if I like you. Is this favoritism? Yes it is! *ding!* ---- In use *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo) - Prism Silvester *Cha Hak-yeon (N) - Indigo Levi *Heo Ga-yoon - Vera Rhee *Jung Dae-hyun - Jasper Ube *Kim Him-chan - Anza Malachite ---- Reserved #Seo In-guk (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #Chou Tzuyu Twice (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #YooA My Girl (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Jun Hyosung Secret (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Halsey (Reserved 16:45, 13 October, 2016) #Kim Ki-bun (Key) SHINee (Reserved 16:45, 13 October, 2016) #All of B.A.P Daehyun w/ [[User:JustChase|Roman] ] (Reserved 16:48, 13 October, 2016) #Mark Fischbach Markiplier (Reserved 00:12, 14 October, 2016) #Lime Venus (Reserved 16:54, 14 October, 2016) #Hwang Minhyun NU'EST (Reserved 16:55, 14 October, 2016) #Lim Chang-kyun (I.M) X (Reserved 2:33, 15 October, 2016) #Lee Jae-hwan (Ken) VIXX (Reserved 2:36, 15 October, 2016) #Song Ji-eun Secret (Reserved 2:37, 15 October, 2016) #Amandla Stenberg (Reserved 5:01, 15 October, 2016) #Son Seung-wan (Wendy) Velvet (Reserved 16:16, 17 October, 2016) #Kim Mingyu SVT (Reserved 3:26, 20 October, 2016) #Aaron Kwak (Aron) NU'EST (Reserved 5:59, 22 October, 2016) #Victoria Justice (Reserved 16:28, 22 October, 2016) #Kwon Ji-yong (G-Dragon) BIGBANG (Reserved 2:03, 23 October, 2016) #Choi Young-jae (Reserved 2:37, 25 October, 2016) [[User:Omnia Lesvos|Velvet Scarlatina] hi i'm gonna be blunt: i will only share if i like the model less than i like you students (academy level) *Lee Sung-Jong (Sungjong; INFINITE) — Tylenol Soo *Park Sun-Young (Solar; MAMAMOO) — Lumi Jokinen *Kwon Yu-Ri (Yuri; SNSD) — Miela Oleastro *Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene Bae; Red Velvet) — Shaked Ya *Kang Seul-Gi (Seulgi; Red Velvet) — Ecstasy Strand *Jung Chae-Yeon (Chaeyeon; DIA, I.O.I.) — Rotem Penzig *Son Na-Eun (Naeun; Apink) — Naranja Roig *Hansol Chwe (Vernon; SVT) — Nitrous Hwan graduates *Zac Efron — Achilles Sakellarios *Sandara Park (2NE1) — Rumena Gye reserved Category:Key Lists